Star Struck
by RelicRaider
Summary: In the comic book world Steve Rogers needs a break as he picks up a stone and finds himself somewhere else as he is being recruited last minute by a woman in a black horse mask to save her world. He just didn't count on falling in love with the woman's spunky twin sister...
1. Chapter 1

The so called Civil War amongst the Avengers was nothing but a mess, being pardoned by President Obama was much deserved, but Steve just got his life back and only to find out Sharon sacrificed herself to save his. Steve hadn't had time to enjoy life, although he travelled a lot around the states but something was missing in his life... Thoughts of what he wanted before he was frozen began to resurface... Steve stood in front of a lake as he was throwing stones as they skipped the water. He wondered how he could move on from that and enjoy life again...

"Steve?" said a Man's voice as he saw Bucky on his motorcycle in his Captain America uniform, "It's been six months now, and I've been looking for you all over for the past week."

"Now you know how I felt when I went looking for you years ago." Steve chuckled.

"Funny, you didn't find me in the woods." Bucky joked taking his helmet off, then he picked a stone and threw it counting the skips it made. "What's it about? I'm not ready to take back my Shield just yet."

"I know, you've came back only to lose more than you expected... I'm sorry about Sharon but we've just got you back..."

"If I'd known sooner-."

"How could you? We thought you were dead for a whole year... Then once you got back you were being possessed by the Red Skull while trying to regain your sense of self. What you went through is equally as worst than what I went through the last 70 years."

"Bucky I'd wouldn't compare how what we experienced as equally bad experiences," Steve spoke.

"At least I tried. But that's not why I went looking for you. I didn't come this way to convince you to take up the shield again."

"What is it this time?"

"Tony stepped down as the Director of Shield," Bucky said taking a stone as he threw it right handed. Steve smiled at Bucky as they continued chatting while watching the stones they threw skip across the lake.

"That lasted longer than I thought."

Bucky chuckled, "I know, good thing we didn't bet on it. We'd be richer than he is."

"What happened?"

"What do you think?"

"Tony being Tony?"

"Ah.. Close enough. People want you to take his place as Director of Shield. Nick Fury is still looking into the idea that there are some skrulls still lurking around, trying to recruit them to help us get intelligence we could use."

"Makes sense... But me taking charge of what's left of Shield who decided on that?"

"Everyone did, the Avengers, Shield, the President, even the United Nations are supporting the idea."

"I don't know Buck I don't think I'm in the right frame of mind right now."

"I thought so, but if you don't claim it in by the end of the month Norman Osborn is taking it."

"That little-!"

"Shit?" Bucky finished Steve's sentence, as the guys grinned at each other with a good chuckle.

"Yeah, but I'll be there before the week is over." He picked up another stone, making a wish then vanished before Bucky's eyes.

 **A Random hotel in Moncton, New Brunswick, Canada**

Steve found himself in a apartment as he saw a Brunette haired Woman with a black Horse mask over her face. She had bandages all over her arms while a purple star was on her shoulders of the fabric. The rest of her outfit was a black motorcycle jacket that had the sleeves cut off, armed with guns, tight black pants with boots with knives holstered into them.

"Please tell me you're human."

"Yes I am."

The Masked woman sighed with relief, "I suppose that's good enough."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Soldier called Nightmare. I am the Female that evil Fears."

"Why am I here?"

"Because as much as I'd hate to say this, my Earth needs your help."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to go undercover, as Roger Steven Grant. He's a security Guard for Shield Security, learn as much as you can over the Comic Book Convention being held this weekend, then we'll meet up."

"Can't you do it?"

"My cover's blown."

"I got a idea."

"I'm listening."

"First thing first I'll need his clothes. And I need you to write a message so I can send it home."

"Okay." Nightmare spoke, "Let me guess explain the situation here?"

"Yeah."

Nightmare wrote a message on a piece of paper, but she didn't put her name on the page.

"Put your names on there."

"Why?"

"Because where it's going is to my friends, they can help even more."

"Can I trust them?"

"You're trusting me aren't you? If I would have known better you're doing this off the books are you?"

"My partner in crime doesn't know." She spoke as she signed the note, "I'd better not regret this."

"You won't."

"Betray us and I'll kill you."

"Understood." Steve spoke, as he changed and put the clothes on the Skrull, taking the note and the stone into the breast pocket as he figured out how to send it back to his world.

"Now what?"

"I need you to brief me on what else I need to do."

"Look Roger was supposed to blend in as a Cosplayer dressed up as Captain America, I made the suit and the shield for him originally."

"So that's why you're here?"

"Actually this was my second trip here. I changed quickly then came back to get him to spill his guts I didn't expect to go a tad overboard, and meeting you in the process."

"You can trust me, but in order for this to work I'll need you to knock me out."

She looked at him oddly then replied, "Dude are you sure about this? I have metal in the knuckles of my left hand."

"That should work nicely."

"Alright dude you asked for it," She spoke, "Oh by the way the Red haired dude you'll meet is named Nathan. He's sharing the room with your alien clone."

"Got it."

"Okay, here goes nothing," She said knocking him out cold with a punch.

 **Moncton, New Brunswick, Canada- Free Comic Book day- East Coast Comic Con**

"Roger wake up," said a redhaired man.

Steve blinked as he found himself looking at a Man that looked as if he could be Natasha's twin brother.

"Unnn," Steve groaned, "What hit me?"

"Nightmare was spotted leaving our hotel room so you tell me?"

"I ah... She was trying to save the host."

"And you didn't convert back?"

"No."

The man sighed with relief, "I'll let the boss know you might be able to do the mission."

"I can do it Nathan."

"You sure?"

"It's been written." Steve quoted. Nathan looked at Steve as he nodded believing him, Nathan drove the car as Steve brought the duffle bag with the uniform and Shield that Nightmare gave to him.

"Report" said a Man as he saw what looked to be a very younger looking Nick Fury as he had lines on his chin at the front of the room. Steve looked at all the men in the room... They were all Skrulls...

"We just killed the real guys yesterday, we were waiting for you to return after disposing of their bodies at the lake in the Avenger's world."

"Yeah I did that, Nightmare came over I fell asleep as I was able to stay in human form the whole time to make her believe I was still human."

"You believe she bought it?" Asked Nathan.

"Only time will tell."

"Your new objective is to observe two female humans and make sure the Queen and her daughter gets to them rather than the rest of our kind." Said Fury.

"Ah sure." Steve said having no choice but to go along with what was happening.

"Now to the two Guests of Honor, Melissa Johansen and her twin Sister Melanippe 'Melly' Johansen." said the Supervisor, "Melissa has been staked numerous of times by her ex- Bryan Summers, keep an eye out for him he's considered armed and dangerous, we can't risk him killing the Queens new hosts. Roger I hope you have you're Captain America costume with you we need you to blend in with the rest of the Cosplayers. And please don't enter the costume contest while you're at it."

Steve looked beside him as he saw His shield on top of a duffle bag containing his Uniform. 'Hmm maybe I can have a little fun with this,' "What about her sister are there anyone we should be aware of that could be a threat?"

"Melanippe can take care of herself, remember the Nightmare?"

"Yeah," Said Nathan, Steve noticed the guy's name tag Nathan Romanoff, "During the war in Afghanistan the extremists caught one of Canada's Black Mares and tried to convert her, it backfired as she became Evil's worst Nightmare. Since then she has been seen nurous of places across the country and the world eliminating threats that are high on the Terrorist list. We've been doing our best to mislead her and the rest of the world's intelligence operations."

"We have just learned that Nightmare is Melanippe Johansen, she's equally as ruthless as the so called Winter Soldier."

"Ah Sir the Lady is the ex-girlfriend of my host." said Nathan.

"Then wear a wig so she doesn't go after you then, You've already screwed up once Romanoff, and don't you dare Roger!" teased their Supervisor, "Roger suit up and don't forget to chat with them too. We failed to take over one Earth we will not fail again we came this close."

"Yes sir."

"Alright ladies and gents you're dismissed let's make sure this little convention goes smoothly and safely. Remember there are others waiting to take advantage of taking these human's lives. Remember this world will become our home, for it has been written."


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile at the lake**

Bucky called everyone to scope the area, he had a idea what had happened as the idea of an infinity stone. Tony was scanning the area for radiation, as Dr. Stephen Strange looked over it for any magic residue.

"I am picking up faint energy traces in the area Steve was in." said Tony, "What about you Strange?"

"It's not magic if that is what you're proposing but I did a spell to see what had happened... The Stone was Skrull technology." Said Dr. Strange, "Steve somehow activated it unknowingly."

"Where did it take Steve?" Bucky asked.

"To a world like ours where we don't exist that is in more danger than it thinks it is." Strange answered.

Suddenly a Skrull appeared in Steve's old clothes as Bucky grabbed him, as he glared at the alien only to see he was already dead with a note on it's head...

' _To whom it may concern,_

 _Last night I would have thought this would be from comics or science fiction movies or novels. But after I saw this with my own eyes it's clear my world is being invaded. I don't know how this thing disguised as a rock works, but I hope I can send a message to you... I can't do this alone, I fear my sister and I might be the only ones left who knows what's really going on here, please help us._

 _Melanippe Johansen/ Nightmare._ '

Bucky checked the body as he found a stone like device on it, as he gave it to Tony.

"I'll take this to Avenger Tower right away." Said Tony putting it away somewhere in his armored suit.

"Steve wherever you are we're coming..." Bucky prayed as he went to his motorcycle then drove it into a Quinjet.

 **Our World**

"Sis?" Melissa my twin sister spoke as I woke up as I realised I was about to pass out into my breakfast at the table.

"Sorry, I had to go back when the Guard called me up for a bit of a last minute fix up." I spoke.

"You were there for about 2 and a half hours... Or was Nathan there?"

"Sis I really don't want to talk about him right now."

"Right..." She spoke, "Okay you'll need a double double along the way."

"Can we just share it you know I can't have a Double Double."

"Fine, one milk and one sugar it is."

We arrived at the Sportsplex as I parked the car. "Here we are," I said as Melissa and I saw our fans waiting for us. Melissa struggled a bit as I gave her my hand as I helped her to her feet getting her out of our rental car. I checked her braces to make sure they weren't on too tight or the joints were able to work fine.

"Melly!" She scolded, "They're fine stop being such a worry wart."

"It's my duty as your sister to worry."

"As is mine, we're here to have fun remember?"

"And work too."

"At least our jobs are fun too remember?"

"Point taken."

Melissa said, "I missed Free Comic book day last year, but to hold a Comic Book Convention on the same day? That's just the icing on the cake."

I chuckled at her as we entered the arena, "Exactly."

"Now let's have some fun with our fans then take advantage of being here with shopping geek stuff." Melissa said.

"You always had a plan up your sleeve." I teased, "Not that you've read my mind."

"Melly you always had better ideas that I did."

"Not when it came to the comic series you wrote about an Alternate storyline for 'Civil War; What If?' for Marvel." I complimented.

"Oh course you liked it." Melissa said as she then added glumly, "Mom liked it too..."

"I know," I said putting my hand on her shoulder, "Let's just do this for her and for Dad."

After a few hours at our table the security noticed Bryan in line... "Ah Sis."

"I see him..." I said knowing the idea the guy I met last night was about to pay off.

"Ma'am would you please come with me?" said the best looking Captain America my sister has ever seen... She was well in my own words Starstruck, I chuckled at her knowing she inherited Mom's love for the character, "Go sis I got this." As I gave him a salute with a wink. He saluted to us back as he then offered Melissa his hand.

"You sure?"

"Yeah besides Bryan can't tell the difference between us anyhow. Lemme take care of him."

"I can't wait to hear about it later Sissy." She said as she looked at the Captain again and smiled with a giggle as she put her hand on his arm, "Lead the way Soldier."

He smiled as he took her to a coffee shop in the building. He noticed she walked a little stiff as he then heard a faint squeaking noise from her legs from under her dress pants.

"You have braces on?"

"Yeah... I can't quite walk right." Melissa admitted, "Funny enough I had them painted to look like well you're Shield with a mix of stars and maple leafs."

"So you're a big fan of Captain America?"

"Our late Mother got sis and I hooked as she read us the old comics her grandfather had collected when he went out to war. Melly and I had always dreamed to work in the comic book industry. She does have the ideas but I can write them better than she can. And she can draw more accurate than I can too, she and I are a team."

"Well you're twin sisters you'd have to be a dynamic duo."

Melissa laughed, "I suppose we are, I'm the brains she's the brawn, but she's smarter than she looks."

"So, what would you like Miss Johansen?"

"Oh just black tea, what are you having?"

"Coffee then a breath mint later on."

"You have a name Hero?"

"Roger."

"Melissa... But I'm sure you already knew that... How were you able to tell me apart from my twin?"

"For starters you have blonde hair, she's a brunette. Nathan, Melanippe ex works with us."

"Yeah I thought I saw him earlier. I guess it's that obvious eh? Heh hehe."

After they picked up their orders as they headed to a nearby table and like a gentleman took a chair out for her to sit in. She smiled at him as she sat down with her tea, as he sat down with his coffee. He took off his helmet as he saw her blush and mouth out 'Oh wow.'

"What were you expecting me to look like?"

"Are you like this 24/7 or are you in character or something?"

He chuckled, "Are you always this Charming?"

She laughed, "I thought that was my Sister's line. She'd go head over heels for redheads and guys who look like Nightwing or Bucky. She always had a thing for sidekicks."

He chuckled "So she's the one who draws the comics right?"

"Yes. We like doing things a little old fashioned, it's what we're used to. I use our Mom's old electric typewriter. Melly practices a bit of both old and new techniques. I can't draw worth beans."

"Words can paint a picture in the mind though."

"True, I have been asked to write a novel series besides another what if Captain America comic storyline, but honestly I don't know where to start."

"Ah always the hardest part starting a story."

"I mean... most of the Best comics of his Character has a tragic ending. I've got a idea how to end it but figuring out the plot to there is the tricky part."

"Well how about he works undercover and bumps into a reporter who is much like yourself?"

"Sounds like Superman almost, and I'm no Lois Lane."

Roger chuckled, "You look like the kind of girl who doesn't let things bother her no matter what."

"Yeah sounds like me."

"So just curious, why do you like Captain America?"

Melissa thought for a second as she looked at her tea, "I guess I see myself in him, although we lived completely different lives, but there were times I wished I can do more when it's obvious I can't quite do that. So I have to find some other way to the right thing, inspiring the youth seemed like the best idea since what it did to me growing up."

Roger smiled at her warmly, "That's the best answer I've ever heard."

"You're so nice."

"As are you."

"Thanks." Melissa replied, as she watched Nathan and another guy drag Bryan out sporting a nicely made black eye, "Melly is the best sister I have left in this world."

"You're lucky."

"Half the time I am Roger, I just wish I can help take the weight of the world off her shoulders sometimes." she replied, "Can you help me back to my table please?"

"Gladly." He said finishing up his coffee, put his helmet back on and helped Melissa out from her chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Days later, Halifax, Nova Scotia, EyeCatcher Studios**

The Con was over, but Roger and Nathan got hired to work at security here. Not that Melissa was complaining, since it was her idea. I must admit Nathan had been acting stranger than he usually does... He has to be one of those Alien things that this new Roger from another Earth willingly volunteered to help... Even for last minute... That was a relief and a happy surprise that I really needed badly.

I had yet to get a chance to find out what 'Roger' found out. Speaking of Roger well...He was a lot more like a gentleman than the last few guys she had in her life who were total asshats. I couldn't help but think that this Roger we can trust... But how was I going to tell my sister about him though?

"Earth to Melly." Melissa said as I was in my studio.

"Sorry," I replied, "What is it?"

"What do you think of Roger?"

"I don't think I've seen you fly up to cloud nine in 2 days time."

"Melly!"

"The fact you talked business with hiring him and Nathan for easy security jobs here, I can't help but think you have the hots for him."

"I just thought you and Nathan can patch things up, since last time things went ugly."

"... Nathan's already dead." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Said Melissa, "Nathan was just here."

"I'm saying for the last few days Nathan wasn't the Nathan I knew, that guy is either a evil twin or a clone of him." I said as I showed her a video I had done from three days ago... It was Roger... then his skin turned green as he looked like a human sized goblin with vertical wrinkles on his chin.

"Then who is the Roger that I was flirting with all weekend?"

"I might have goofed on the tech that the thing had but I don't know but somehow I trust this Roger more than I trusted Nathan..."

"Well that's all I wanted to know," She said.

"Sis let's just invite him up for supper tonight." I suggested, "get to know him better."

"Ok sure." She said happily as she walked up to the security room and knocked on it.

Roger opened the door as he saw Melissa there, "Hey Roger a minute please."

"Ah sure." He said as he closed the door as he then smiled at her.

"I never thanked you for rescuing me before Brian got to me."

"It was part of my job that day."

"Melly and I wanted to invite you to our apartment on the top floor."

"I'd like that sure, but the elevators only go up to the 5th level."

Melissa giggled, "Just meet me at the 5th floor elevator then."

"What time?"

"When is your shift done?"

"Five o'clock."

"Then how about 6 give you time to change and all that."

"Sounds good, see you then."

 **Avenger Tower**

Bucky was in the training room punching the sandbag, as he let his frustrations out as he was thinking about the Skrull Invasion that almost succeeded. Now all they knew the Skrulls were on another Earth as now Steve was there... Bucky didn't like the idea of Steve being switched, and as for this Melanippe Johansen person. He knew when he meet her he already had a idea what he was going to say to her.

"James?" Said Natasha, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just worried about Steve. It's been a day already here, and we have no idea how much time has passed over there..."

"I looked Melanippe Johansen up."

"She exists here?"

"Well she did..." Said Natasha, "Her twin sister died shortly after birth and Melanippe died in Afghanistan... Roadside bomb... She was one of the soldiers in the convoy that was escorting Tony Stark before the Ten Rings kidnapped him."

"Had you told Tony?"

"I figured I'd tell you first before everyone else." She said as she gave him a tablet of her dossier, "She has an impressive record."

He nodded as he looked at her face, "So what was her Twin Sister's name?"

"Melissa, they were identical, apparently from what they're mother could tell me Melissa's hair was lighter than Melanippe's, when they were born."

Bucky looked as he saw that Carolyn and William were agents of Canadian SHIELD, as they also had another pair of Sons, one was a Aircraft Mechanic as the other was a electrician doing odd jobs for SHIELD on the side when needed.

 **Our World**

"Roger, you're acting weird." Said Nathan in the apartment they shared for now after work as Steve changed his clothes.

"I got invited to their apartment for diner."

"That wasn't part of the plan."

"So?"

"Roger haven't you forgotten our goal?" Said Nathan as his face turned green looking like a goblin man with vertical wrinkles on his chin.

"Yeah well, at least I'm not pretending to be someone else." Steve said punching his lights out. Steve grabbed the duffle bag containing his old uniform and grabbed his shield. "Now if you excuse me I need to go out for a few days."

Melissa was waiting for him on the 5th floor as she saw he had a duffle bag. She looked worried, "Nathan kicked you out?"

"Not exactly we had a disagreement. I won and left."

"Well I'd rather be on your side rather than his. He probably deserved it."

"So how do we get up to the 6th floor to your place?"

He then heard a click as he turned to see me behind him with a semi automatic pistol at his head, "Who are you really?"

"Melly!"

"Melissa it's fine." Said Steve, "I'm not one of them, in fact they invaded my Earth only to escape to yours."

Melissa's eyes went huge as she then passed out, when Steve quickly caught her. "So I passed the test?"

"Melissa is far more trusting than I am... But I needed to be sure they didn't get to you and replaced you with another one of them. Sorry about that." I explained, as I put my pistol away.

"It's perfectly alright I understand your situation perfectly fine."

I sighed, "I hate to have my guard up 24/7."

"I don't blame you."

Then I went to a elevator button to take the panel out as the door opened as a old fashioned elevator lowered down. "Well now that we're on the same page, you're' welcome to stay. Just make sure no-one catches you going into our secret door."

"Thanks."

The door opened as he saw our place as he saw half of it was decked out with computers and technology. He went inside as he laid Melissa on the couch as I went to the kitchen to check on dinner. He took off his duffelbag then took his his jacket off I saw the shield he had under his jacket.

"This studio is a cover?"

"Not on the first 3 floors they're real artists that don't have a place to do their work. They rent the space from us. The other two floors is our teams related to espionage, we work with the governments to expose all sorts of nasty secrets and threats... And I assassinate high ranking terrorist officials once they cross the line."

"And that line is?"

"Everything that the Charter of Human Rights stands for."

"You as their judge and jury?"

"Only when all the members of the United Nations agree after the evidence is gathered, that's when I go."

"Yeah Bucky would like you."

My face went white as I realised who he is, "Oh my god, as in James Buchanan Barnes the Winter Soldier?"

"He's filling in for me as Captain America."

I swore I was about to bite my finger off, as now my inner nerd was trying to get out "No wonder you were the perfect Captain you Are him. I see more guys dressed as you, but rarely in Bucky's Captain suit. I only see that on the internet."

Steve chuckled, "So who's Nightwing?"

"As of now that dude is no longer important." I replied as he laughed again.

"One question what happened between you and the guy pretending to be Nathan?"

"He was being a Typical bad guy."

"That's not surprizing... Nathan and I well... Our relationship was spinning around going nowhere... He's like Double O 7 only with red hair... He was the best but our relationship wasn't what I wanted..."

"What did you want?"

"I don't know, but my sister is my main concern."

"I see that, you two rely on each other." He said, "Got to admit this building is really nice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Avenger Tower**

"Hey Bucky we figured out something." Said Tony on the coms.

Bucky put his earpiece back into his ear as he turned it on, "What did you figure out?"

"Well for starters, this device took them to a place where time is much faster than here."

"How much faster?"

"We estimate one of our days is actually 3 or 4 days faster than ours."

"Anything else?"

"Well from what I was able to hack into it it also acts like tablets so I figured out how to log into the network... there's only one building full of people that are still human the rest of the population there are all Skrulls."

"Keep working on how to get us and them out of there."

"Good thing I'm already working on it." He said, "I met Melanippe before she died, She saved my life back then... I have to return the favor."

"Yeah well, I don't know if I like this girl."

"Is it that bad between you and Natasha?"

"None of your beeswax Stark."

"Look I'm sending you the reports I managed to get out of the Skrull Tablet, it has surveillance from the last two weeks, it looks like."

"Alright thanks for the update Stark."

 **Meanwhile**

"This building was built right after the Halifax explosion before the titanic disaster." I spoke, "I was supposed to meet with Nathan one night as bumped with Roger... He attacked me I defended then I had this feeling I should record and well he wasn't human so I found a strange stone on him the rest you pretty much know.

"Yeah well it kinda needs two people for it to work... I think because I was skipping rocks and chatting with a friend when I woke up here. This world is so much like ours but not as much Stark tech."

"It's a good mix of new and old tech." I replied.

"It's impressive, with a nice view of the city and harbor."

We then saw Melissa getting up from the couch as she then looked at us.

"Melly I had the strangest dream that you and Roger was hinted the Secret Invasion comics was actually happening here."

"Melissa it's not a dream." Steve said.

"And he's right they are the Skrulls."

"So Roger you're really...?"

"I'm Steve Rogers."

She looked right at Steve, "Oh my god I feeling so many feels right now."

"Sis you fainted once enough on us already just kiss the dude already."

Melissa growled, "Shut up sis."

"Then how can tell you when the food is ready when it is?" I joked back.

"You're a dork you know that?"

"You and me both, Sissy."

Steve chuckled at us two, "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Do you still have it?" I asked, "Melissa perhaps you could scan it and figure out more about that device."

"Right," She said getting up as Steve helped her as they went to her computer lab area.

"I figured there was more to you." He said giving her the stone.

"Well I didn't lie to you... Steve." She said as she hooked the stone into a 3d scanner.

"Neither did I."

"Most of the Stories I've wrote are based on our adventures."

Steve looked at her, "You're also a very talented hacker?"

"Mom worked for the fraud department as Dad was a Search and Rescue pilot. I liked using my hacking skills for a good cause so I volunteered to help government organizations instead of toppling them. Not to mention helping out anyone in need of help in uniform. Melly and I are a team."

"Do you have a codename?"

"No, not really but I've been called Sis, Sissy, Spangles and Stars if I hit a nerve." Melissa admitted.

"So ah how long do we have before my Evil Ex comes back?" I asked.

"He has tomorrow off so he'll be back the day later." Steve answered.

"So we have to get this thing to open up before then." Melissa spoke... "This isn't going to be easy on my end."

"Not necessarily." Said Steve as a idea popped into his head.

"You have a idea?" I said as I brought dinner, "By all means tell us. I'm all ears."

"Do you have another area to take people for interrogations?"

Melissa and I smiled, "Well there's a sub basement and then there's the roof."

It wasn't long before Steve returned with the Skrull of Nathan who was still unconscious, Steve then tied him into a chair. I was in my Nightmare uniform again, armed to the teeth so to speak. Steve wore Captain America uniform that I made for him for the con..

"Thanks for the uniform by the way you're quite talented Nightmare." Steve complimented.

"You're welcome. This mission turned out not bad for last minute so far. Should I wake him up now?"

Steve saw the iced water buckets as he then inspected it with his fingers. "Oh I'd wait a few minutes, the water isn't quite cold enough yet."

"Good thing I added some snow from the ice rink to the others." I chuckled evilly, "Are you sure they hate cold water?"

"We'll find out soon, shall we."

"He knows what to expect from you Sis." Said Melissa on our com's as she was in the computer lab corner still working on cracking the skrulls' language as she had finally got some head way thanks to Nathan's cell phone Steve gave her. "However since we got his cell this is taking the translating problem out the window won't be long before we can figure out how this device disguised as a skipping stone works."

"Better than what we had the other day." Said Steve, "I didn't have my chance to fight the Skrulls, Bucky did." Said Steve on the coms as Melissa watched from the computer screen.

"Did you read up on it?" Melissa asked.

"When I returned from the dead so to speak. Nightmare they know your identity by the way."

"They must have got it out of Nathan, since they can also absorb people's memories."

"From what I know, they keep the hosts alive."

"But now they know we're a threat so they're killing people after absorbing their likeness and memories." I said.

"Right now it's a matter of survival against an alien race... Steve can we win this?" Melissa asked.

"The odds are against us," Steve admitted, "All we can do is what we can until the gang arrives."

"You have more faith in them, than I have right now." I admitted.

"Sis, I'm still here remember. We haven't lost just yet, we just need a come up with a back up plan."

"I don't plan on running forever against an Alien Invasion." I spoke.

"You know Ladies maybe we could slow them down enough to give your people a fighting chance to fight back." Suggested Steve.

"Good idea," Melissa spoke from her computer.

I sighed, "If you think it's a good idea then I'll run with that too."

"Nightmare it's our best option so far."

"Look we have no idea how many actual humans are left, if there was some way to expose them out in the open that'd be great. But we have no idea and the people to help us figure that out right now."

"One thing at a time Nightmare."

"Steve?"

"Yes Nightmare."

"Thanks for coming here at last second."

"Thank me later Nightmare. We still have a lot of work to do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Avengers Tower**

"James, we got something." Said Natasha on the coms as he got out of the shower, "Come up to Tony's lab we'll show you."

"I'm on my way." He said grabbing his uniform shirt as he then headed up, "Please tell me something good."

Tony and Natasha looked at each other, "Well there is some some good news and some bad news. The Bad new is that the Earth he's on has been completely overrun by the Skrulls, stalking them before they take over their lives and killing them afterwards. The good news is we've managed to find out how to use it and send a message to Steve... That's if they managed to do the same on their side."

"Well it's progress, send a message and have it repeat itself, have it say we're on our way Avenger Assemble." Bucky spoke.

"I had a better idea actually, I looked at the software and I'm pretty sure I can install it in the quinjet as it can allow us to to get close as we can listen in on the frequency to what they're doing."

"If we get there cloaked we'll have the element of surprise, find Steve and help save their Earth."

"Exactly."

"How long will it take?"

"A few hours tops maybe."

"Let's do it."

"Mean time we might be there a while, we should pack up everything we and they should need."

"Maybe we should call Fury." suggested Clint, "We might have to evacuate some people."

"Call him we might need people with medical experience too." Said Bucky. Clint nodded and made the call to get some much needed extra help.

It wasn't long later when Bucky came back to check on Tony.

"Oh James I might be wrong about the time difference...Steve's is in a different time zone." Said Tony, as he was working on the converting the Skrull software.

"So are you saying we need to be in the same time zone in order to find him?"

"Yeah so what was he doing in Maine?" asked Tony.

"To tell you the truth I didn't get that far in our conversation." Bucky admitted, as he started to think... "I do remember during the war... Steve said his Mother used to read him her favourite novel... Anne of Green Gables I think it was?"

Natasha looked right at him as she heard the title, "Melanippe's middle name is Anne and both she and her sister was born on Prince Edward Island. The House of Anne of Green Gables is a protected site, from the conversation I had with their parents Melanippe had visited both there every year once she grew up... And trips to Halifax, Nova Scotia ever other year."

"Why is that?"

"Growing up she had been a patient at the Children's hospital there. After she grew up she raised money in Afghanistan to help the hospital."

"Okay so we have a idea where to find Steve." smiled Bucky, "Natasha what did you say to their parents when you were asking them about both of their daughters?"

"Well, the idea was that I was a reporter for the Daily Bugle as I was looking into the soldiers that laid their lives to save Tony's. They actually blamed Tony for her death but they had came to terms that she was doing her duty as a soldier. Melanippe believed that there were people caught in the middle with no say in the war. She wanted to save them, and their heritage from being destroyed by war. A task force was made in her memory to save historical artefacts in countries threatened by war."

Bucky saw a sad look on Tony's face, "Natasha can you give Tony and I a minute alone?"

"Sure."

"Stark?" Bucky asked, "You okay?"

"I tried flirting with her, it wasn't working she said 'Good luck with that buddy, cause I'd rather some guy like Bucky Barnes over you any time.' I teased her back ' Oh like Captain America not good enough for you?' She replied back, 'Oh please Steve Rogers looks like an older brother of mine if I had one,' She laughed. Not even a few minutes later she was dead."

"Tony?"

"She died because of me and her family refused to let me reimburse them for funeral costs. They said I killed her back then... They believed no matter how many times I tried to make things right I made things worst. They even said the Superhuman registration act was one of them... Their Daughter believed in heroes like Captain America, their influence convinced their country Canada too saying the Act was a violation of the Charter of Human Rights... When I got Steve's letter asking you to take over as Captain America, I immediately thought of her... Bucky because of your past originally I didn't want to take up the Shield but the woman I knew for less than 10 minutes... Somehow I felt that she was there telling me to let you honor Steve's memory." Then Tony cried a few tears quietly, "Honestly I felt she was the closest person to discovering what kind a man Steve was right even before I met him."

"Tony..."

"I never told anyone that and I'd like to stay like that between us," Tony spoke, "Please?"

"I'll do that but we don't even know if she's the same over there where Steve is."

"Well until we meet her, but I'm willing to bet she's is more than what we know."

"Yeah well you cleaned me out last time at poker table, I'm not taking that bet."

"And look at that it's done." Tony said, "I got the Skrull technology converted over so I can install it into the jet."

"How long will that take?"

"Five minutes or less."

Bucky smiled, "Good work Tony."

"I'm coming with you guys, these bastards need a can of whoop ass."

Bucky laughed as he got ready, putting his cycle jacket over his Captain America Uniform...

 **Back at EyeCatcher Studios**

After a few buckets of cold water.

"This is humiliating!" Said Evil Nathan, "You Canadians are known for your humor and humiliating ways."

"Believe it or not it wasn't just my idea," I said, "So I take it you're the one who told them who I really was eh?"

"The guy who took Roger's form got it out of him before I took his form, I had no idea you'd come in and figure things out later." Said Nathan, "You know I know all those things Natha did with you Nightmare-."

I punched him hard as I could causing him to lose a few teeth, "What does your leader want with me and my sister then?"

"More like your brains more like." Nathan said, "we made a bio-computer with all the minds of your people as we have them wired into a virtual reality program that they are working for you're kind when they are actually working for us!"

"Oh Shit snacks." Said Melissa on the coms.

I stopped myself from laughing and quoting an Archer joke, thankfully Steve took over as he lifted Nathan up to the edge of the building. "Okay alright the main base where the bio-computer is in New York City!"

"Now why would it be there?" Steve asked.

"It's the of our biggest threat the Avengers, we plan to use our tech to give them a surprise."

"Move over Steve." I growled.

"Nightmare, we still need him alive."

"Steve?" Said Nathan as he then realised he had been played by the Real original super soldier himself, "Oh I am so dead meat."

"Not yet you're not asshat." I growled.

"Nightmare watch your tongue."

"Fine. Can I take him somewhere's that I can punch the snot out of this meatbag then?"

"Nightmare, come on get real we are better than this."

"He's right." Said Melissa on the coms.

I sighed then spoke softly and sarcastically, "Fine you both win... For now."

"Guys, there's an incoming plane coming to our location." Melissa said on the coms.

I took out my rifle as I scoped for it. Steve looked as he smiled seeing the plane as he put his hand on my rifle to lower it down.

His plan worked The Avengers were on their way... I had a hard time believing that things were starting to look up for now.

"Relax, let him go and send a message to the Skrulls."

"You're going to let me go? They'll kill me."

"It's better they do it than her." Steve said, "And you tapped into her ex's head so you know who's worst."

The Skrull gulped as I took him off the ledge and threw him into the rooftop's gravel, as I then said as Nathan ran for it "You better be right about this."

"You're the one who asked for my Help remember?"

I sighed, as I held in my anger letting him go as we watched Nathan make a run for it down the fire escape. "That I did..."

Minutes later Melissa couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the Avengers enter the apartment as Steve introduced them all to her.

"Where's Melanippe Johansen?" Bucky asked as he shook her hand after Steve introduced him to her, "I like to talk to her."

Melissa turned as she looked on the security cameras to see her sister was still in uniform but in the sub basement giving a beating to the regular training dummies... "Ah I think I should talk to her first..."


	6. Chapter 6

Melly finally beat up one of the dummies hard enough to break it's foamy head off into bits leaving a trail of foam bits almost everywhere in the room. She wasn't satisfied at her current workout, as she decided to get some air, some much needed fresh air... and blow off some more steam. She turned off her communicator as she didn't want her sister or anyone else to talk her out of it. Melissa had just gotten into the sub basement as she noticed her sister wasn't there, just missed her by 30 seconds...

"Melly?" She spoke.

"Melissa she just left the building," Said Steve on her headset's channel as Tony was at him on her computer who had noticed on the security camera feeds of the building, "And Bucky is going after her, he just took his cycle out off the jet."

"Alright then, patch me to him please, and thank you, chances are she's turned off her communicator." Melissa said going back into the elevator.

"Consider it done," said Tony, "Not much of a technology change although this is technically 5 years ago tech."

Melissa scowled as she then ignored what Tony commented, "This is Melissa Johansen, ah... is it James or Bucky you'd like me to refer you as on here?"

"Doesn't really matter but what are you doing on this line?"

"I know where Melly is, but I won't tell you until you tell me why you want to talk to her."

Bucky stopped his motorcycle, "About her idea of getting Steve here."

"Do you think she expected to recruit Steve? We didn't know we were dealing with Skrulls until he told us. It was a luck of the draw that we desperately needed and she knew it but we didn't expect to get more than than a miracle." She said as she sighed sadly as she figured out what her twin was feeling, "We lost our family and most of our best friends and other lovers, she wasn't given a chance to grieve or say goodbye. To her that Skrull she's going after took his likeness and memories, he's disrespecting her memories of real man. We can risk her going for revenge just yet, just use the 'you're sister' card and that will force her to calm down for now, hopefully."

"I couldn't have said that any better." Said Steve as looked to see Melissa as she entered the apartment.

"Steve, is it me or did you find a girl before I did... Again?" said Bucky on the line.

Steve and Melissa snickered together. "I have a sister isn't that better than a friend?" Said Melissa, "Just make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret later we can't risk her killing him just yet."

"Got it." Bucky said cutting off the channel.

Melissa as she noticed Steve was smiling like an idiot, "Okay Steve what do you know that I don't?"

"Oh he's wearing his Captain America uniform."

Melissa giggled, "Now who's going to be star struck next eh? Please tell me that was you're idea."

"No... I can't take credit for that." Steve chuckled, "I noticed he was already wearing it under his jacket. And I never told him about her little crush on him either."

"Oh... I am so not missing this," Melissa said joyfully as she hacked the City's surveillance cameras, "I cannot wait to see the look on her face when she see's him."

Steve chuckled, "Melissa you're curiosity can get you into danger you know that?"

"I know, but Melly loves to make trouble and bad boys boil to her advantage. I just make things extra difficult for them online. Melly used to tease me about you, now I can tease her back."

"Sounds like a keeper Steve," teased Tony, "She excels where you lack."

Steve and Melissa looked at him as Tony saw Melissa blush up then returned to her work, "Bucky I see her," She said as she found her sister as she hacked into satellite images.

"I don't see her, yet."

"She's on the rooftop 5 buildings away from his apartment on the highest point." Said Melissa, "She's just setting up now. You can easily see what building it is from there."

"I see thee one you're talking about. A judging the weather conditions the wind is perfect enough to cover the noise of the shot and perfect enough for a clean visual for her... If she makes the shot she'd be beating my record."

"Jealous, Buck?"

"Do me a favor don't get me started Steve." said Bucky.

"Just to warn you not many guys have beaten her."

"Yeah well she hasn't fought me."

 **Downtown Dartmouth**

On the other side of the city night had finally fell as I had my sniper rifle pointed at the windows where Nathan lived as I was laid down on the rooftop of tallest building far away from it. Evil Nathan was on the phone as I read his lips, I smiled as I watched him freak out from the scope. I wasn't sure who Evil Nathan was talking to as I kept reading his lips as he was telling the person what had happened to him today. He was pissed, he wasn't the only one... I wanted the Bastard dead after he told the bad guys that we were finally on to them. Which I thought was a bad idea, we needed the element of surprise for once, and I wasn't going to let Steve take command over our base of operations. Not to mention Melissa fell head over heels for the guy fast... I promised our parents I'd take care of her... I even promised Nathan if he had been compromised to protect him... And I failed him, I wasn't going to let the bastard use Nathan's likeness or memories to comprise anything our home, our work, my sister and my breaking heart... It hurt knowing that I never got the chance to end everything on good terms with the real Nathan six months ago.

Clouds covered the moon in the sky as I felt the wind moving just ever so slightly. I smiled this was going to be a perfect and clean shot as I lined it up. I was about to take the shot as I saw Nathan finish his conversation in the scope when I was tackled losing my grip on the gun as I fought my attacker... I was pissed as I attacked back. My attacker was good, very, very good as in equal to me, forcing me to step up my game... I couldn't let him win, I was determined to kill Evil Nathan. But I got to admit fighting this guy was more of a challenge than Real Nathan was. Not too many men forces me to let me go all out on them, and this guy was starting to impress me... And that rarely happens.

"Assassination? I'm pretty sure that's not the Canadian way of justice," Said my Attacker, "Don't kill him now kill him later."

"You're not the boss of me." I growled, "I didn't want to kill him at our place because my sister was watching."

"Wouldn't Nathan prefer you to kill the jerk once he sees his people's plans has been demolished just as you are seeing your people being replaced with them?" He said.

"I don't care about the big picture anymore it's a matter of survival!" I growled back as I attacked, he defended himself... I wanted to kill and he fought back not to kill but to slow me down.

"The Big picture is part of your survival!" He growled back.

"Bullshit! They've already invaded we're losing, we have nothing and no one left!"

"You're losing hope Melanippe, I can hear the hate for them in your voice. We have to do this right. You are better than this, infact you can do better than this!"

"You sound like Rogers," I growled as I was about to attack him when the clouds moved away from the Moon as I saw... Another Captain America... The Captain America being James Buchanan Barnes formerly the Winter Soldier and I had froze in my tracks right in front of him.

"Well I was his sidekick for the longest time." He chuckled as he saw me frozen in my tracks with that stupid surprised look on my face...

"Da hell?" I spoke, as I then stuttered "You're, you're-."

"Yeah I know right?" He said with a chuckle, "From what you're sister told me you're a good person, you never kill in cold blood. Don't disappoint her now."

"God damn it, dude. You had to use 'my sister card' now did ya?"

"It was her idea," Captain America replied, with a chuckle, pointing to the communicator in his ear.

"Yeah of course it was..." I replied folding my arms, trying not look at him embarrassed... My inner nerd was trying to creep out as I forced myself to control it for now... God freaking dammit my sister must be laughing her ass off right now, knowing her she probably wanted to return the favor but fate decided to do it first.

"I got to admit you're a really good Fighter." He commented, "I don't meet many people that brings me to a stalemate like you did."

I felt a little warmer in my cheeks as I forced my face not to smile then stuttered out, "Um, ah Thank you... Not too many men forces me to step up and let me go all out."

The Captain chuckled as he offered me his hand as I shook it, "What's with the bandages?"

"Afghanistan, roadside bomb... my arms got burned as I was trying to save my men... I managed to save all but I failed to save one guy... To this day I still have the scars on them."

"I'm sorry to hear that, how about we go back and work out on letting the rest of that steam out?"

"Um... ah... I think I'm already past that." I admitted with an embarrassed grin.

He chuckled, "Good to know. I was honestly going to tell you off but as of now, I'm past that that too."

I made a relieved sigh, "Phew, well that's good to know..." As I then thought maybe a quick dip in the coldest lake wouldn't hurt right about now too.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the building Melissa was laughing her ass off at her desk, as Tony inspected her work on another computer. Steve brought her some tea as she thanked him.

"Any progress on where in New York this bio computer is?" Steve asked.

"Tracking something like that is going to be tricky, but I'd have to look up Virtual reality games and look up the programming codes." Melissa said.

"Here try this." Said Tony as he gave her a tablet, then hopped onto her computer as he typed in codes as she looked it over, "I got ahead of you."

"Ah thanks I think," Melissa spoke as she looked it over, as she noticed something new that popped up as she tried using a infrared program on live satellite feed from the internet as she looked in shock at the city map she turned on the com, "Cap! Sis!"

"What is it?" I said on the line, "Sis are you A.O.K?"

"Evil Nathan failed to mention that there was more than just the one super bio computer, there's one here in Halifax that codes Tony gave me and I tried infrared filters... well one popped up in Pier 21 at the waterfront."

I slammed on the brakes of my cycle as I turned 360 on the streets. I couldn't believe what I heard at first as the thoughts of a Bio-Computer with people hooked up to it in a Virtual Reality program here, at Pier 21 hit me worse than a bullet. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I saw it was Captain Bucky's. "You all right?"

"Either they're trying to slow us down or bait me into a trap... Either way they don't know they're giving me more fuel to the fire, enough for me to fight back." I spoke, "i don't think they never learned to never piss off a Canuck especially one like me."

"This is your home, you go and I'll follow." Bucky said.

"Alrighty. Sis, Cap and I are on our way." I said as speed up on my cycle as Bucky followed me there.

"What kind of security are we expecting?" Said Bucky on the line.

"By the looks of it lots of guards," Melissa said.

"I'll suit up and join you guys." Said Tony.

"I'd wait on that Tony." said Capt. Bucky, "Nightmare, you and I are going in first in stealth."

"Alright but I'm not using my guns on historic grounds, I'd feel bad if blood got on anything in here." I said as I heard Melissa chuckle.

"Sis you treat anything historic like holy grounds."

"Well it technically it is to our heritage it's where all our ancestors landed at."

"Ahhh right Good point."

"Bucky let me know when you need me alright I'm going to upgrade her systems, and maybe later her braces let her strut with Capsicle better."

"You're still calling me that?" Steve said.

"Why not?"

"Tony do my sister and I a favor, don't blow up the place or damage it we worked pretty hard on restoring this building." Melissa said.

"You girls don't have much taste for modern day architecture." He replied.

"Meh, beggars can't be choosers." I said on the line.

 **Pier 21, Halifax waterfront**

"What's the best way in?" Bucky whispered as we drew closer by a few meters.

"Roof top, I always wanted to knock people off their feet into the ocean." I said, "If we pull this off without a hitch that be great."

"Agreed."

We climbed a fire escape at the far side as we knocked out as many Skrulls that weren't using their human forms. I decided not to knock any into the harbour just yet thinking it might just draw unnecessary attention... We found an escape hatch as Melissa turned the Alarm off.

"Thanks sis." I whispered.

"No problem," She said.

"Just clear the area then Iron Man will take a look at the tech there." Said Steve.

"Got it." Bucky whispered.

Going inside I was disgusted by what I was seeing, Skrull technology was everywhere as there was damaged artifacts everywhere. Bucky and I continued to knock out and injure as many Skrulls as we could when we finally found the main computer.

"Is the area secure?" Steve asked on the coms.

"For now it is."

"On my way. I hope you left a window open did you?"

"Ah... Going to." I said as I went to the nearest window then used a trick to take the whole window out with frame out I had learned from a old friend. As I had then ducked when Iron Man flew through, I looked over to see him carefully land without scorching the wood floors.

"Nightmare you and I are going to check out for more threats." Said Bucky.

"Alright be there in a second." I said putting the window back together again, then helping Bucky kick more Skrulls all over the place.

"Alright I found out how to deactivate the Virtual Reality program... I've installed one of my AI's in to tell them the truth." Said Tony on the line, "Hmm interesting."

"What did you find?" Said Steve.

"Sending it to Melissa's computer," said Tony as she then looked at it.

"Hmm looks like if they are unhooked manually or within the program will kill them... But I believe I can hack into it." She said, "Tony you'll have to hack at your end too."

"On it already."

Melissa took a few deep breaths as she then hacked into the VR simulation as one by one the scientists were woken up, all 4 of them.

"We'll have to get them medical treatment before they can brief us on their experience in it." Said Steve. Steve then got the volunteers that came here to start making room for refugees and see what equipment they can use or move elsewhere to make room for people seeking shelter and safety from the Skrulls. While Melissa continued working as the rest of the Avengers and I went looking for more people hiding from the Skrulls.

An hour later Melissa was still looking over the data she hacked out of the bio-computer using what Tony and Evil Nathan had on his cell. Steve placed his hand on her shoulder, "Melissa you should rest. Let Tony take over."

"Well alright Steve." She yawned as he smiled, "I might need some help though."

"You know Bucky and the gang found out that you're folks are alive where we're from."

Melissa looked at him as she kissed his face, "That's the best news I've heard in awhile. I owe Melly and you so much."

"Melissa you don't owe me anything I'm just happy to help even though it was technically last second." He chuckled as he lifted her up Bridal style to her room.

"Are you sure all you been doing is making me feel like a normal nerd lady in love..." She said, "Not to many guys look at me like they do at Melly."

"What does Melly say about them?" He asked as he laid her down on her bed.

"They don't know a challenge when they get one." She replied.

Steve chuckled, "She's right you know."

"Oh..." She spoke when she remembered Steve used to be skinny and small.

"I wish I was a little more like you back then Melissa, but I was limited by our time period, you're not."

"You're here now Steve, but that serum only brought out the man from within your heart out for everyone to finally see you for who you truly are. A man with a heart that burns like a star in the night's sky, America's modern day Knight who doesn't need armor, just his heart on his shoulder."

Steve couldn't stand it, he kissed her with more passion than he had ever given to Peggy or Sharon. Melissa was far more than the ladies he had loved before. To him Melissa had experienced not just the same life as he did before he became a super soldier, but she didn't let it define her character nor her or take no as answer. She found a way around everything, if she couldn't find one she made one.

He let her go, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get carried away."

Melissa breathed a little heavy.

"Melissa are you alright?" He asked worried as he watched her get her breath back.

"Oh whoa nelly that kiss was incredible Steve."

"Melissa please don't scare me like that."

"Sorry Steve you just left me breathless, that's all." She said, "I hadn't felt this way in a long time."

"I understand, if it's time you need-"

"Oh please I've had way too much time and I'm tired of waiting... I never got a guy to make me feel more than I normally am."

Steve smiled, as he closed her bedroom door then helped her out of her clothes, then her braces. Her legs were thin, small and very fragile looking... She was nervous at first but once he touched her legs with his lips kissing her all the way up to her lips... She forgot about her appearance as she let herself loose on him. Steve took his shirt off as he laid down on her bed putting her onto his lap.

"Is this your first time Melissa?"

"I'm always nervous when I get to this part of any relationship."

"We can slow down."

"No like I said I'm tired of waiting. Right now the whole apartment is ours until everyone gets back from Pier 21."

"Then I'm all yours tonight as well," He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky and I finally arrived back after letting loose on some more Skrulls and a few other errands along the way of rescuing more real human beings... The building was starting to look like a shelter than a Comic book Studio, than what it originally was. Tony was making a tally of how many we managed to rescue so far.

"How many people did we find here in Halifax?"

"Twenty five all together men, women and children, well counting the one on the go with one couple." He said as he pointed to a pregnant woman. I saw a sad look on Bucky's face as he went to the elevator to go to our apartment, I went in as I then took my mask off as he saw a few tears on my face.

"Are you alright?"

"Eventually. You?"

"Same."

"So evacuation is our only hope eh?"

"Well, from how it looks we got to save as many people as possible, and stop the Skrulls from using their network of Bio Computers... They're making a weapon to destroy my world."

"And using mine in the process to provide cover..." I spoke, "Captain thanks for stopping me earlier."

"You were more than just angry Melly," He started, "You were bottling everything up, stress, anger, sadness, grief... That's not healthy."

"I know... It's just that there wasn't time."

Bucky stopped the elevator, "From what I gathered you had plenty of time."

I glared at him as I felt a bit angry, "Maybe, but there was a lot of people counting on me I couldn't let them see me weak."

"You're more human than I was when I was the Winter Soldier. Don't become what I was."

"Captain how dare you say that about your past!" I said, "Sure you did all sorts of horrible things too, but didn't they let you have any good memories?"

"Not many, I was punished quite a lot when I just being a rebellious soldier-."

"Natasha right?"

"Yeah. She can't have kids."

"Nathan didn't want kids, he went behind my back to get a procedure done so he wouldn't have any." He looked right at me as I then spoke, "I was so angry at him more than I was with the Skrulls, I almost killed him, he managed to get away and never seen each other since."

Bucky gave me a hug, "Feel better?"

"I guess so..." I spoke, "Cap-."

"My name is James Buchanan Barnes, You can call me either James or Bucky," He spoke as he taking off his mask and smiled at me, "Either or is fine with me."

"... Ah okay Bucky... I was going to say I never told Melissa how I really broke up with Nathan, can you keep it between us please?"

"I suppose I could do that. Now that I know you're emotions are in check." He said turning on the elevator to continue going up. I started to yawn as we entered the apartment as I saw the sofa bed was ready... I looked into my bedroom to see Tony in it...

"Seriously dude? Seriously?" I grumbled as Bucky snickered, "Peachy, just peachy."

"Melly, to be honest before we met I was going to tell you off, but that changed once you're sister and Steve talked some sense into me." He spoke after I got out of the bathroom in my pjs, being a long sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts, "Aren't you hot in that top?"

I looked at my top... them moved the neckline over my left then the right shoulder as he saw the burn scars on them, "I had my arms burned while trying to save people... I just can't stand looking at them."

He paused as he approached me, "So when you fight you don't see the good you've done?"

"All I've seen is more tragedies than Shakespeare has ever written about." I sighed, "I've had nothing but bad luck."

"Until Steve dropped into your world, I'd say you finally got the luck you've been needing all your life. You're Sister and Steve briefed me about Nathan, you loved him didn't you?"

"I really don't know what we had, he was the spy and I was the soldier... Everything was spiraling outta of control."

"From what I gather you were happy with him at first, but he hurt you... both versions of him did. When was the last time you were really happy?"

"Dad's birthday before they died," I spoke as I looked at my feet. Bucky approached me as he grabbed a towel as he draped it over the security camera. He then hugged me as I finally found myself letting everything out as I cried on his shoulder. "Thanks I needed that," I said as I spotted another towel to dry my tears.

"How long had you been keeping everything in for?"

"I sighed up at 19, the last day I cried was they're funeral the week after 9/11."

"Was it for revenge?"

"It was at first but then I started thinking that there were people who wanted to live their lives and the threat of war on their doorstep... No-one should go through that fear 24/7."

Bucky smiled as he took my hand, "I know what you need, you need more than a moral boost Melly."

"I hadn't had time to take care of myself, Bucky." I replied.

"I've heard that before." Bucky spoke as he took looked into my eyes, "All you need is something good in return."

"What we need right now is a good night's sleep," I said, "And you know as much as I do I'm climbing in with guy who took my bed."

Morning Steve woke up as the sun shined into her room as he watched Melissa wake up beside him.

"Every fan girl is going to be Super jealous of you." He teased.

"Yeah so, and what else?" She teased back with a laugh.

"You make me feel stronger inside Melissa."

"I feel the same way Steve." She said as Steve kissed her lips.

I woke up as I saw Bucky still in his captain suit at the other side of the couch bed on top of the covers asleep. I went to my bedroom to grab clean clothes... Only to see Tony was still in my bed, and he made a mess in there too. I cursed under my breath as I scrunched up my nose in discussed as I grabbed my clothes then went to the wash room. When I got out Steve was giving Bucky coffee as Melissa was at the island bar reading on her tablet.

"Good work at Pier 21." Melissa spoke to me as I saw with that soft loving glow on her.

"Sleep well?" I teased.

"Yeah... You?" She teased back.

"Eh... Could be better if I didn't find Stark's ass in my bed."

"And you didn't jump in?" Tony teased.

I glared at him, "Don't you even dare start Stark ass."

"Alright, noted."

"We should get back to work on tracking the main computer," said Melissa, "Then render it useless and get the message out to the rest of the humans to get a fighting chance."

I sat in a chair in the kitchen as I began to think, "What if we do something both technological and biological?"

"Melly that second part is going to take a while longer than we need."

"I just thought if we make the Skrulls get sick then we have a easier chance to let people know the difference between us and them."

"Like what a cold?" Said Tony... "As crazy as that sounds that might work. I remember Banner had thought of something like that ages ago as he thought that might come in handy. It's on the jet right now."

"How much of it?"

"I can make more but you don't have the equipment for that."

"We can use what we got to make an assault on the main network area to buy us time enough to save who's in there and stop their assault on our home world."

"What about their trans dimensional portal technology?" Melissa said, "Wouldn't that affect it?"

"Not exactly, we'll only have 15 minutes before it get's to that."

"So in other words we have to get all that we can off here before we start the assault?" Said Melissa, "And start over from scratch?"

"Maybe." said Steve, as he smiled at her as she tried to hide the cute look on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well it's better than what we had originally." I replied, "I think I should talk with the soon to be refugees."

"Sis a word?" said Melissa as she signalled me.

"What?"

"What if some of them don't want to leave?"

I looked at her, "Then I'll let them have the choice of staying or going to a better world much like our own."

"What about you?"

"Sis why are you asking when you already know the answer? I have nothing but you left, everything that I worked hard for was for nothing."

"Not so, Melly." Melissa said as she pointed to the monitors where the refugees were, "If it wasn't for that idea you had these people wouldn't be here. You're giving these people another chance to live another day Melly."

I smiled as I looked at her, "You and Steve had been talking a lot eh?"

"More than just talking." She spoke softly.

"Well I guess things can't be all that bad." I admitted as I walked to the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

"To give them the choice." I spoke.

Downstairs I talked with every refugee as I saw Steve and Tony discussing new employment and relocations. So far nobody wanted to stay knowing they were outnumbered 1500 to 1 human being over here.

"Ah Steve? Mr Stark?"

"Tony, Mr Stark was my Dad." He replied, "What can I do for you?"

"Well for starters want to know well over there did sis and I exist?"

The two men looked at each other, "You're sister didn't live long but you died saving my life in Afghanistan." Said Tony, "It broke your family hearts but they missed you every single day."

"Here my parents died while I was in Afghanistan and Melissa was the only civilian that well anything computer related... They died during the 9/11 attacks."

"Are you saying New York wasn't the only place hit?"

"Toronto, London, Sydney Australia, Moscow, Paris, Los Angeles, should I keep going?"

The two men looked at each other as Steve looked at me, "You both have seen too much."

"What I'm saying is since we won the second world war we've hadn't won anything since." I replied, "I'm saying it be nice to fight for something that's worth winning for once. I don't have much left gents, unlike my sister her faith in humanity can be restored easily, mine not as much."

"I can understand that," Said Bucky as he walked in, "Steve, Tony how is that plan we came up with together?"

"It's almost ready." Said Tony, "Just got to get these people ready to go, then Shield can relocate them to their proper homes and what not."

"Good," Bucky said with a smile.

 **New York, New York**

Steve was joining us as he was in the suit I made for him and as Tony gave him holographic shield gauntlet that I'm not going to explain much except it works in the same way as his Cap Shield will work except that it's see through. Melissa was on the jet with Tony as they were going to monitor our progress.

"Last time we were here we were like 11?" Melissa spoke.

"Melissa we drove through here, we never stopped until we got to Florida."

"I remember watching lady liberty on the Brooklyn bridge." She said.

"I remember that too." I said.

"Please promise me you'll be coming back in one piece with everyone else."

"Sis," I said, "You are worth fighting for."

"And Humanity."

"That too."

"Had the guys asked you what you wanted to do when this was over?"

"Mmm umm no I was focused on everything but that." I admitted.

"You sure cause I'm sure Captain Bucky was helping you getting over the past." Tony spoke.

"I'm not exactly Captain Canuck you know that." I replied, "But I see you're point, I think."

"Maybe once we cross the bridge to their world we'll figure it out together."

"Yeah..."

I looked at the volunteers that were checking their gear, Steve was about to say something to motivate them but I stopped him. "Please allow me."

"By all means ladies first." He spoke.

I lifted my mask to rest on top of my head, "Ladies and gentlemen today we fight with legends our side. You all know what is at stake, and what you're all fighting for, do not let that hope go do not let the enemy fool you remember they don't bleed the same color as we do. We're fighting for our new home, that they want revenge at and we are making sure they don't succeed. Cause tonight we go out, we give them hell and they will remember the last straw they forced our hand to fight fire with fire. Today we show them what Hell on Earth looks like!"

"Hell yeah Girl!" said a Recruit as the others cheered.

I turned to Bucky, Steve and my sister, "I was going to quote a movie-."

"Yeah I know the one smart ass." Melissa giggled. I looked at her legs... Melissa was wearing a skirt as she was in a wheelchair that was locked to the floor with magnets. Was it me or did her legs look a bit better than they usually were?

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Anything happens to Melissa while you're up here I'll be chasing your ass all over the planet you got that?"

Tony gulped, "Not if Steve gets to me first."

I looked at Steve, "Then I guess I'll have to wait for my turn then."

"Be careful Sis."

I smiled, "Don't worry I got a gang, Steve and Bucky here, and my hope restored for now."

"She's in good hands Melissa, you just keep an eye on trouble heading your way, and we'll keep a eye on the monitors." Suggested Tony, "That would make help make the fight much easier for them."

"Right," Melissa spoke in agreement.

"Ready?" Bucky asked.

"Err honestly I'm not sure."

Bucky looked right at me, as he quickly planted a kiss on my lips, "How about now?"

"Ah wow." I spoke as the guys did some Cat calls.

"Adda girl! You rock Nightmare!" said a recruit.

"Hey you didn't hear me making that call when you kissed you significant other." I replied.

"You were thinking it," He replied.

"Damn it he's not wrong." I admitted as Steve and Bucky chuckled.

"How about when this is over a double date?"

"Guys can we just get through this first without me looking like a cherry on a chocolate fudge Sunday?" I asked.

"Sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks," I replied as I lowered my mask. The mission was hard but I always liked to challenge myself as Melissa told us what she managed to hack into the the surveillance systems. I hated surprises but when we got there I saw something that almost broke me... they had more people in stasis pods.

"Melissa can you wake these people up?" Bucky asked on the coms.

"Trying," She said, "ahh! What are you doing! TONY!"

A second later Tony came in in full armor carrying her in her wheelchair as she held on for dear life, "Tony can you open you're faceplate please?"

"And get a slap in the face by your twin sister eh no."

She didn't have to get even at him as I did it for her as I slapped him with his faceplate on. Well not only did it hurt my hand a bit but watching Tony fly 50 feet before he got back control of himself armor and all... felt so good. The gang tried not to laugh but then we had more work to do when more Skrulls came into the chamber where we were.

"Stop them!" Said a Skrull lady in tacky royal garbs... I figured she had to be their so called Queenie.

"Gang should I activate the bomb now?" Melissa asked.

"Oh no you're not Melissa! Tony, Steve can you please get her and the others back to the jet?" I asked.

"Not without you!" She and Bucky growled.

"Er um ok," I said knowing there's no time to argue and I won't argue against my twin, her Captain and Captain Bucky either.

"I need a few more minutes," She said as she got the last person free from the pods as the volunteers got them out of there.

"Nevermind that Melissa, I can finish this Steve get her outta here I won't be long." said Tony, "Nightmare, Bucky buy me a little bit of time."

"Consider it Done." I said as I fought.

"I hope you're not counting." said Bucky.

"I thought Hawkeye kept count like Legolas?"

"Eh guys my AI keeps a tally out of everyone's hit count," Said Tony, "You two are tied."

"Wait what?" I spoke out as I kicked hard on a big guy and he well knocked a bunch down like bowling pins, "Ok that was cool."

"Not bad Nightmare." Bucky said knocking more just like I did.

"Oh not fair." I muttered.

"We could do this all day Melly but we can't quite do that you know." Bucky said as he finished of a few more dudes with me.

"Done, we just need to lock all the doors and other entry areas and voila that should stop them from giving us a apocalypse." Tony said.

Meanwhile as Steve and Melissa were getting to the jet... Her wheelchair broke when a Skrull hit one of the wheels. Steve scooped her in his arms as he gave her a gun, "Do you know how to use one of these?"

"Yeah," Melissa said taking it as she shot down three guys down, "Just get me to safety and I'll make a clearing."

The gang and I made it up to Melissa and Steve as we all hightailed it to the jet then jumping into the carbo bay hatch as we were gasping when Tony got to the controls. "Ok everyone hold onto something this is going to be a bumpy ride."

 **Avenger Tower**

Hours later I opened my eyes as I saw Melissa not far from me in a new wheelchair. My head was throbbing bad as I groaned getting up, "What happened?"

"What do you think?"

"It got bumpy like what Tony said?"

"He wasn't kidding." Steve said.

"Kinda hard to figure out if he's serious or joking half the time." I admitted.

"I know the feeling Melanippe," Said Bucky as he came into the room.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Well I managed to trick our parents to come here that they won a trip to New York." Said Melissa.

"Sis, Mom and Dad aren't that easy to make fools of." I said.

"I made a few calls," said Tony, "I know a few common folk you ladies know, wash up ladies you're folks will be here in a few hours."

A few hours later I was nervous as I waited with Melissa as Tony, Steve and Bucky were explaining what had just happened without saying our names.

"And what does this have to do with my daughter!" Mom snapped as she was about to slap Tony in the face-

"Whoa Mom, Melly already did that to Tony in full armor hours ago." Melissa said as she wheeled in as I walked in with her in my Military uniform. Mom and Dad looked at us in shock as the tears started streaming off all of our faces when we hugged them.

"I missed you Mom," I sobbed as Mom hugged me tightly.

"I missed you too sweetheart."

"Here's some tickets to a broadway musical and this is a prepaid visa for $2000, have fun re-connecting and shopping on me."

I saw our Mom hug Tony, "Thank you for this gift of a second chance with both my girls, Mr. Stark I'm sorry I blamed you all these years."

"Tony please Carolyn, um any chance could you oh say cook up some cookies and other goodies?" He asked, "I remember Melly telling me about you're famous cooking before everything went all to hell long time ago."

"I'm looking forward to that." said Tony as He looked at Steve and Bucky smiling, "Guys I gave them 2 extra tickets go with them I'm sure they could use a tour guide."

"Thanks." The Guys said as they chased after us as we giggled.


	11. Epilogue

It was about over a week later... Getting used to here wasn't hard actually. After spending the week with our folks here in NYC... I finally felt not only at peace but I felt I owed a debt to the Avengers for coming over to help us and giving us a new life here in their world. Not just me but Melissa too, I've told her what I noticed from before the mission and she agreed that we needed to chat with the guys about returning the favor as it were. We found Steve in his SHIELD uniform and Tony talking as I walked in with Melissa wheeling beside me.

"Melanippe, Melissa how was your week?" Tony asked.

"Well first off I'm sorry I slapped you in full armor," I joked with a chuckle as the guys chuckled with me.

"I got this sis," said Melissa, "I'd can't thank you enough for bringing us here it was a little weird at first but everything is working out beautifully... Ah Steve can you take me to the clinic please, I'd also like to talk to you about something that's been happening that Melly noticed before the mission that brought us here."

He looked a bit surprised but he nodded as he guided Melissa to the clinic.

"So Melanippe do you have anything else to say?" Tony asked as I gave him a quick hug then backed off.

"Not much of a hugger are you?"

"I don't like hugging certain guys that unintentionally creep me out ok. Not that you creep me out by the way but ah..."

"Oh yeah I understand, is there anything else?"

"I'd like to join the Avengers."

"I figured you'd ask, Bucky loves telling the story how he met you."

I looked at Tony, "To be honest I can't stop dreaming about how that night could have turned into."

Tony chuckled as he had a idea, "You know Bucky is going on a patrol tonight I think he'd might need a hand and you look as if you could use a tour of the city."

"I could use a suit," I smiled.

"Come with me Melly. So let me guess he had you wrapped around his fingers I take it you want to do the same back."

"Along those lines yeah."

He snickered, "Play it safe and there are plenty of safe houses you can hide in just don't get caught via satellite."

"Oh wow I didn't think of that last part, good to know."

"Well Melissa, you're not pregnant but it looks like some of Steve's serum got into your immune system then started to spread through your body restoring your system slowly." said the Doctor, "It won't be long before you can start to walk without a problem like a normal lady should."

"So it's permanent?"

"Pretty much yes." said the Doctor, "I can pencil you in for Physico starting next week to start getting those leg muscles to respond, we'll do it gradually it will be tiring but the odds are not against you this time. I suggest you celebrate the good news with your family and friends. Have a great day now."

"Look Melissa I didn't think the serum could ah well..." Steve said after the Doctor left the room.

"Steve, just take me out somewhere nice please." Melissa chuckled, "Doctors orders."

"Consider it done," He chuckled as they went out of the clinic, "You know I might have a job for you that requires you're technological talents."

"Oh?" Melissa teased looking up at him from her chair as they went into the elevator.

"And you'll be seeing me a lot too."

"Is there any rules about romancing you now that you're technically the boss?"

"There is but not like we can keep it to ourselves, and I'd like to help you with your physiotherapy therapy sessions."

"Steve you've been more than a star I wished for a miracle on... I feel as if all my dreams are coming true and I'm afraid of waking up."

"Well you look wide awake to me Melissa."

She laughed, "How many people have we saved I lost count."

"Last I recalled was over 50 people from your world. All of them are doing fine so far as I know Tony and I made sure they picked off where they left off before the Skrulls invaded your world."

"That's good to know. Oh and Steve I accept the position."

"That's my girl."

She giggled, "Careful Brooklyn Boy."

"I know little Miss Charlottetown."

Hours later it was dark with cloudy periods over the moon and the city as Bucky patrolled the city from the rooftops. He wasn't alone as he found himself fighting a opponent who was using the shadows to their advantage. They fought for a while as he then saw glimpses of his opponent while the clouds opened up... A woman in black and he can tell she was having fun.

"Need a sparring partner Soldier?" She giggled. As the clouds revealed her identity before him.

"Melly?" I thought you'd be looking for a job with the comic book industry?" Bucky asked.

"I thought about it but to be honest I wanted a break from it."

Bucky smiled as he looked at my new uniform, something of a mash up between my old uniform and a jumpsuit with all the gear I needed so far.

"It's just a test suit Bucky, I don't have a mask yet but-."

"It looks great on you, Melanippe." He smiled as he walked up to me, "So what are you calling yourself?"

"The Black Mare, my days of being Nightmare are over."

"Are you sure about that because I liked it wrestling the wild woman you were the night we met."

 **Months later**

Celebrating Thanksgiving up in Canada with our family at the table finally all together was well wonderful. Seeing Steve and Bucky bringing out the Turkey Mom cooked onto the table as Bucky took out his army knife to take a drumstick right away was funny.

"Bucky I would scold you but not with that knife in your metal hand." Mom spoke.

"I've been waiting for this for years, I missed this so much."

"Then you can finish carving the Turkey then," Mom said giving him the turkey knife and fork.

"Gladly Caroyln."

"Mom, Dad." Melissa spoke as we all saw her standing without crutches or braces on her legs, she then started walking to our Mom as I recorded the whole thing with my phone, then to our Dad as he hugged her too... Then she walked to Steve as he went down on one knee and took out a ring box from his back pocket. Melissa started to cry as I was holding back the tears as Bucky put the turkey knives away to wrap his arms around my waist as I hear Melissa say "Yes!"


End file.
